


Lay My Hands On Heaven

by kradam_12321 (kay_elizabeth_roxx)



Series: Take Me Under [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_elizabeth_roxx/pseuds/kradam_12321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tension is still heavy in the air, but a late-night collision might just prove to be Adam and Kris' breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay My Hands On Heaven

Adam stared up at the ceiling, studying the way the streetlight's yellow glow slanted across it. Sauli was asleep beside him, curled up under the blankets. Adam had watched him sleep until the burn in his throat had become too intense, then he had extricated himself from his grip and moved away, folding his hands across his bare stomach.

  
 

The sound of a distant siren filtered in from the open window, breaking Adam from his thoughts, and he rubbed a frustrated hand across his face, glancing at the clock. 3 AM, and his mind still showed no signs of slowing down.

  
 

He wanted to spoon back up against Sauli and nuzzle into the soft curve of his neck, but every time he considered it his stomach clenched with guilt. His mind was elsewhere.

  
 

Sauli shifted next to him, sighing in his sleep, and Adam pressed his face into the pillow, feeling blindly for the bedside table drawer. He silently slid it open, pulling out the small, thin item tucked into the corner. He raised his eyes, turning the guitar pick around in his fingers, watching the way the moonlight glinted off of it. This was Kris'; the only thing he had left of him, anymore.

  
 

He rubbed his thumb over the surface of it, before replacing it and quietly sliding the drawer shut. He sat up and slowly climbed out of bed, making sure the springs didn't creak. He needed to go and see if Kris was awake—he needed to apologize.

  
 

His pajama pants were pooled on the floor by the bed, and he quickly pulled them on, slipping out of the room before he could second-guess himself. The hallway was dark and silent, the only illumination coming from the small nightlight they kept in the bathroom. He bit his lip, tip-toeing towards the guest room. This was ridiculous—Kris was surely asleep by now. A glimpse of him would have to be enough until morning, when he would leave for his newly-rented apartment.

  
 

He turned the corner and nearly collided with a figure heading in the opposite direction, reeling backwards in momentary shock, his fingers locking around the other person's wrist. Adam paused, then—the light was just enough so that he could make out big, surprised brown eyes gazing up at him from under tousled hair.

  
 

“Sorry,” Kris whispered, avoiding his eyes, and Adam's stomach sank as he realized that, without a doubt, Kris had heard his little performance. “What are you doing?”

  
 

“Um,” Adam replied, backtracking fast, his plan already deteriorated. “Just...going to the bathroom.”

  
 

“Um.... Isn't the bathroom is in the other direction?” Kris asked, a little uncomfortably, and Adam just stared dumbly at him, his hand still wrapped around his wrist. Their eyes met and held for only a second, something inscrutable passing between them.

  
 

Adam would never be sure who moved first, but all he knew was that suddenly Kris had his back against the wall, and Adam's hands were sliding across his hips, thumbs rubbing circles against his slender hipbones. Their lips were a mere inch apart, harsh, surprised breaths fanning between them as wide brown eyes met darkened blue.

  
 

“ _Kris,”_ Adam murmured, nuzzling against his cheek with a soft moan, feeling Kris' strong biceps tighten around his neck. “Kris. Is this okay?”

  
 

“Why are you asking _me?_ ” Kris replied, a little breathlessly, and Adam took his mouth with a heavy sigh, Kris' hand tangling into the the dark strands of his hair.

  
 

Kris tasted like mint-flavored toothpaste and honey, and Adam ran his tongue along the curve of his lips, fingertips skimming his cheekbone. Kris was tugging almost involuntarily at Adam's hair, drawing him closer and moaning lowly when Adam's soft, talented tongue slid into his mouth.

  
 

Adam's smooth, manicured hand ventured down Kris' bare chest as they kissed, his thumb brushing against Kris' flushed, hardened nipples. Kris' body was trembling, trapped against the wall, and Adam pushed their hips together, sliding his hands around Kris' thighs and lifting him slightly to slot their crotches together.

  
 

Kris' surprised moan was muffled against Adam's mouth, and he pulled back just a bit, burying his face against Adam's neck.

  
 

“I've missed you,” Adam whispered, his fingertips brushing against Kris' long eyelashes, thumb sliding along the moist crease of his lips. “So bad.”

  
 

“I'm here now,” Kris simply replied, wrapping his legs around Adam's waist and drawing him back down with insistent fingers, glistening trails of saliva joining their mouths.

  
 

Kris was throbbing hot against him, and Adam tugged at his bruised bottom lip, pressing their tented pajama bottoms closer together. Kris moaned breathlessly into his ear, strong thighs tightening around Adam's hips as his cock twitched against the restraining fabric. He buried his mouth against Adam's neck, biting back his groans of pleasure as Adam rocked their hips together, nudging his big, full cock against Kris' pelvis—the darkness wouldn't muffle their cries, and they weren't alone.

  
 

“Come _here_ ,” Adam rasped, nipping at Kris earlobe and carrying him quickly into the guest room. He toppled down on top of him without preamble, some last thread of restraint snapping between them as they rolled around on the mattress, kissing and biting. Adam finally trapped Kris under his solid frame, holdings his wrists above his head and sucking on a puckered nipple as the other tugged his pajama pants roughly down his thighs.

  
 

Kris sucked in a breath against Adam's shoulder, his erection springing free from its cloth restraints. He slipped his hands down Adam's back as Adam's fingernails raked over his stomach, closing his eyes and kissing him deeply as he lowered Adam's sleep pants over his hips.

  
 

“ _Ah,”_ Kris gasped, when Adam pushed against him, their swollen, dripping cocks sliding together between their stomachs. Adam was thick and big; Kris wanted to see him, wanted to taste him, but in his desperation all he could do was sling a leg around his waist and buck up against him.

  
 

Adam was _writhing_ on top of him by now, his dark hair falling across his creased forehead. His eyes were squeezed shut, his eyelashes trembling as he bit his bottom lip, and Kris touched his face, snapping him out of his daze to kiss him as they neared completion.

  
 

“Kris,” Adam gasped, back arching as his come spilled between them, and Kris bit his wrist to stifle his cry, his own release tearing down his spine as hot liquid streaked across their stomachs.

  
 

They lay in panting silence for a moment, then, arms and legs entangled around each other, lips feathering sweet kisses across heated flesh. Adam was running his palms along every inch of him, slowly, touch gentler than any whisper of wind.

  
 

“Hey, hey,” Adam murmured, catching Kris' chin when the other man turned to lay his face against the pillow. His eyes were glowing translucent blue in the dim light of the moon, and he smiled, nuzzling at his nose. “I love you.”

  
 

“I love you too,” Kris whispered, catching his lips in a slow, searching kiss, their bodies already relaxing into the sheets.

  
 

~

  
 

Sunlight streaming in from the gap between the curtains woke Sauli from his deep sleep, and he stretched languidly, knowing immediately that he was alone in bed. Adam had always slept wrapped around him like some kind of affectionate body pillow—now the sheets beside him were cool and empty.

  
 

Sauli rolled over out of bed, rooting around on the ground by the bed for his pajama pants. He quickly tugged them on and stumbled sleepily towards the door—he could hear shuffling and soft, muffled voices leaking in from the kitchen.

  
 

He paused in the doorway, however, leaning his hip against the door frame and staring into the kitchen with inscrutable eyes. Kris and Adam were standing together by the counter, still in their pajamas, the scent of freshly-brewed coffee hanging heavily in the air.

  
 

Adam was laughing at something Kris had just said, his hands busy with the coffee pot. Their fingers brushed as Adam handed Kris his steaming coffee mug, and Kris beamed up at him, lips curving contentedly as Adam pressed a simple, sweet kiss to his mouth.

  
 

Sauli dropped his eyes, then, backing into the bedroom. He slowly sat back down onto the bed, desperately searching himself for some kind of anger, for a feeling of crushing betrayal. He wanted to shout and rage; he wanted to cry, but all that he felt was a deep, sad resignation. Adam kissed his friends, yes...but not like that, not with that look in his eyes.

  
 

All things considered, he could hardly say Adam had had a fling behind his back—he had always been aware of the look in Adam's eyes when he spoke of Kris. It was an undeniable, quiet love hidden in those baby blues, a love that he knew he had never been the recipient of, as sweet and kind and tender as Adam was. Besides, Kris had won Adam's heart long before he had come around, and he'd been carrying it with him ever since.

  
 

Sauli shut his eyes and dropped his head into his hands, sighing heavily. Kris would leave for the studio in half an hour, and Adam would come in and explain what had happened. His eyes would be soft and sad at the prospect of hurting him, but Sauli would smile and tell him that it was all right, because it was. Kris Allen was the one man Adam would never give up on.

  
 

Some things, despite time and circumstance, would always hold true.


End file.
